


Dreamer

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching someone you loved die in front of you was hard. Only when they weren't really dead and came to you in you dreams then all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own any of the characters I use. I'm just borrowing them!

                Jack slammed his fist into the wall, the last words of Nathan Stark playing in his mind in a loop and the look the other man had given him stuck in his mind. Why now after everything? Why did Stark have to look at him with those cool green eyes flashing in regret of things that would never happen? They had been competitors, at least in Starks mind, over a woman. Jack snorted, while he didn’t mind flirting with Allison to rile the other man he definitely wasn’t involving himself with the fairer sex after Zoe’s mother. He’d learned his lesson then. And now? Now Stark was gone leaving him to wonder what could have been and with the fact that he couldn’t help if he let go of the fact that the town knew him as a norm, someone with a 111 iq. It was above average elsewhere, but here… he was an idiot and after all of the hype when his real iq had become known… it felt good.

               Only he couldn’t abandon Stark to where he had been left, when everyone thought he was dead, he knew he wasn’t. When Nathan had disappeared into the glowing particles he could have ignored it, but at the same time he couldn’t. Nathan’s only chance was him and he knew it.  No one else in this town had any chance of getting him back. Knowing that the only way he would see Nathan again was to reveal himself, to break WitSec. Hell in Eureka he knew that he’d be protected, but it was a novelty. He could be moved for revealing himself. Only it didn’t matter without Nathan here. Somehow he couldn’t justify staying known as the town idiot when everyone had given up Stark for dead when he wasn’t. He was just stuck somewhere not here.

              He started his own project, not planning on taking the credit for the results of said project. Hopefully he could finish it, get Stark back and no one would be the wiser. When Zoe saw him in his ‘office’ at the bunker hard at work she sighed. It wasn’t out of aggravation though, because the smile on her face when he turned was relieved. He nodded to her and she rolled her eyes, perching on a table edge and looking him over.

             “Getting back in the saddle? Because I have to say while having a Marshal and a Sheriff as a father was cool, I much prefer the mad scientist. At least then I could openly ask you about homework and get actual answer without being here in the bunker with privacy mode on. Everybody kind of loves you here. You don’t have to be all Mayberry, because if anyone wanted to hurt you they’d have a whole lotta angry scientists to get through.” She drawled. Jack sighed. He knew that Zoe was right, but he liked being able to hide behind his mask and only put forth simple but brilliant solutions to problems that plagued the scientific community that he lived in.

             “Maybe not so much getting back into the saddle as just taking a ride Zo. I can’t leave Stark in the state he’s in.” He murmered. She growled, hitting her hand on her leg.

             “Look I don’t mind the kids at school thinking that you’re a norm with a 111 IQ, but I much rather that people like Stark didn’t look down on you and your suggestions. You’re a genius in your own right and if Grandpa Jack’s enemy’s hadn’t tried and kidnap you to experiment on you because of  how you came about… Hell dad you’re life may as well be on hold right now because the only time you let your inner raging scientist out is in the privacy of this office with S.A.R.A.H. on the most secure privacy mode you can manage. It’s not right, not in this town where you could be having so much fun and actually be publishing your work. Don’t make me call Gramps and Aunt Sam.” She growled. Jack rolled his eyes this time, knowing Zoe would call them in.

             His ‘father’ AKA ‘original self’ had been shocked when he had shown how intelligent he- they were. Jack liked to hide behind the Mayberry mask too. Sam, bless her ever loving soul had fainted when he got his first Doctorates instead of rushing back to the Stargate Program. And Danny, his other self had wised up by the time he graduated and had snatched the space monkey up, said space monkey was just smug, knowing what they were capable of and more. The old group still monitored the program, but they were getting up in age. He hadn’t told them about his move to Eureka, because like the Stargate and Space was their area his town of scientists was his.

           “Gramps would like to hear from you Zoe, you know he adores you. Just remember he knows the benefits of playing Mayberry better than anyone else.” He replied. Zoe smiled, and Jack tried not to think of how attached his older self was to his daughter even though he tried not to be.  Charlie had never gotten to grow up, and here he was with a beautiful and smart daughter in her late teens. Jack resented him for getting to raise his child, and he knew it, which is why Zoe’s ‘Grandpa’ didn’t push for details in where they were or check in often.

            “I’ll call him tonight. I want to hear Papa D’s voice and get his help on some of my history work. He thinks I’m duel enrolling considering the level of work Tessla gives me.” She replied, before hopping up. “I’m going to let you get back to work. You may think you can hide it was you when you get Nathan back, and I have no doubt that you will, but he’s not going to stop until he finds out who did it and how. No one says you have to give up being Mayberry. Think on it, and think about why you’re so driven to get him back.” She chirped, before leaving. Jack sighed and turned back to his work, his mind not concentrating on the screen, but his daughter’s words.

            He must have been pretty damned transparent if his daughter knew about his feelings for Nathan. He knew no one else in this town knew. Oh there had been bets on if he and Stark would ever pair up, but it had been speculation. He couldn’t drift from what he was doing now though. There’d be enough time for talks of feelings when he actually got Nathan back, until then he would ignore everything to do with his feelings. He focused in on the screen and got back to work. Soon the tapping of his keyboard and the occasional curse as he had to rework an algorithm was the only thing heard in the room. Zoe came in around 3 in the morning and sighed.

            “As much as I enjoy seeing you at your finest you have work in the morning. You can’t ignore your job to work on this project, even if you would like to. You’re still Mayberry to them, not a scientist working on saving someone.” She said with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. Jack paused, before looking at her.

           “You have school in a couple hours Zo, you shouldn’t be up yet.” He muttered. She rolled her eyes.

           “While this may be your finest I forgot just how stubborn you get. Up now, to bed with you. You only get a couple hours of sleep right now, but it’s better than nothing. If you insist on being Mayberry you have to work on your pet project on your down time and you have to make sure your rested enough to perform your day job.” She ordered. Jack growled, getting up. It irked him that his daughter was playing parent.

           “I’m supposed to be the dad here.” He grumbled. Zoe smirked, motioning him out of the room.

            “Well I have to make sure you take care of yourself. Gramps and Papa’s orders, and Aunt Sam says if you run into any problems that you can pick her brain. Oh and they do know where your playing Sheriff. FYI. Papa D says that the bad guys have lost interest so if you wanted to practice as yourself it’s alright.” She replied with a grin. Jack rolled his eyes. Danny would encourage Zoe to poke and prod him to shed the Mayberry persona. He didn’t like his ‘fathers’ version of it either, that and he was insanely proud of him. He’d taken to parenting Jack when he’d gotten together with his ‘father’ even though his ‘father’ wasn’t so into the parenting thing.

           “Danny would say that. I’ll go to sleep. Go back to bed yourself.” He grumbled. She rolled her eyes, but as soon as he passed her she shut off the light, closed and locked the door before smirking at him and palming the key. He watched as he slipped it into her pajama pants.

           “S.A.R.A.H. please make sure dad doesn’t open this door until he gets home from work tomorrow and had eaten dinner.” She requested, looking at the ceiling briefly.

           “I will endeavor to make sure he does not enter the room Zoe. Thank you for making him rest, he was ignoring my calls for him to.” The A.I. responded. Zoe smirked at him, and turned on her heel, heading back to her room. Jack sighed and headed towards his room, now that he wasn’t typing he was getting tired. He almost stumbled into his room, and when he hit the bed he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Dream

* * *

 

             Jack gasped as hands ran over his body. Strong hand, familiar hands stroked him, arousing him. He looked up into deep green eyes and gasped. Nathan smirked, bending over and kissing him hard. He moaned into the lips that had uttered cutting words to him so often. Nathan bit his lips, prying them open and then his tongue was taking possession of his mouth, mapping out every corner and leaving no space left undiscovered. As the kiss continued Nathan’s hands wandered, undoing buttons and unzipping zippers. He was naked before he knew what was happening, the other man’s lips never leaving his until he was completely devoid of clothing.

            As he groaned Nathan smirked at him, his pupils widening as his eyes explored Jack’s body just as completely as his tongue had his mouth. He looked like he enjoyed whatever he was seeing though, and Jack’s cock had never been harder before. Nathan pulled his tie loose, and Jack’s eyes were drawn to his clothes. He faltered a he recognized the outfit the other man was wearing… He’d been wearing it when he… Died. Nathan stopped as he saw the look pass over his face, and then his hands were cupping Jacks cheeks.

           “Don’t… Just let this happen Jack.” The normally stoic Scientist begged. This dream, it had to be a dream, was different from one’s that he’s had before. The look in Starks eyes scared him a little. It was a desperate look that he hadn’t seen before, not directed at him at least. He swallowed.

           “You dissolved Nathan.” He spoke softly, shifting to cover himself. Nathan sighed, sitting on the bed that Jack was on heavily. His hand touched Jack’s leg, and smiled a little when Jack didn’t pull away.

          “I did. You’re working on getting me back though.” He responded, before looking at him sharply.

           “When I get back we’re going to have a talk Jack. I’m aware of what’s going on, and that you’re not the simpleton that you let everyone think you to be.” He growled. Jack bit back a moan at the tone and Nathan looked smug at his reaction though, proving that he knew what he was doing to him. “If you’re not going to let me take care of that here then I hope you get me back soon. I’m going to make you scream, beg for me.” He added, almost off handedly. Jack bit his lip, before everything registered in his mind and he shot up.

           “You’re real?” He asked, his voice just a whisper. Nathan grinned, finishing removing his tie and then his shirt.  Jack’s mouth went dry as he couldn’t resist running his eyes over the exposed flesh. Nathan’s grin was sharp.

           “I am. I’ve found out in the last month that people are most susceptible to see me when they are sleeping. Of course everyone I’ve tested that theory on didn’t believe that I was real so far.” He replied, his voice softening. “You drove me insane before Jack. I should have seen what the arguing was really and acted on it instead of asking Allie to marry me. I fucked that up didn’t I?” He murmured. Jack sighed, relaxing against the pillows. This was one fucked up dream, normally if he saw Nathan there was no talk, no acknowledgement of his death. Only this Nathan seemed to know all about his ‘death’ and what he was doing to fix it. It could still be a dream though. Nathan rolled his eyes, shimmying out of his pants and sitting next to him.

           “I’m not saying that you’re not real, but it’s a bit of a reach to believe that you are. Considering I do dream about you quite often and I have for a while.” Jack muttered suddenly, looking straight at him.

           “It’s interesting to hear you admit you’ve dreamed about me. I doubt Allie has had the time to clean out my home yet. She’s barely touched my office and you know it. When you wake up go there, my door code is 13924. You’ll find that my lab, code 7950, could be useful in enacting your plan in rematerializing me. Allie only knows my door code, not my lab code, and I’ve never mentioned either around you. When they work it will assure you that I’m not a dream Jack.” He responded. Jack sighed again, and Nathan grabbed his hand.

          “Right, I’ll check the codes when I go into work today. If you are real and not a figment of my mind then I’m sorry I didn’t do it myself.” Jack murmured. Nathan snorted, squeezing his hand.

          “I wasn’t about to let you try Carter. You were dead on your feet from the time loops and you wouldn’t have lasted another one. You would have died and I couldn’t let that happen. I wasn’t about to let you sacrifice yourself either. Allie had her own doubts about re-marrying me, just like I was wondering why I was doing it again.” He replied. Jack sighed, leaning against the pillows again. He didn’t know how to respond.

          “If your codes work then what? What happens then?” He asked quietly. Nathan sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and just holding him even though both of them were nearly naked.

          “Then next time you sleep we talk, work out the problem of me being in tiny pieces all over the universe. Then we make sure I’m back so I can do this properly and make you feel it the next day.” He replied, a small smirk on his face. Jack groaned. He was having less and less doubts that this wasn’t Nathan now.

          “I’m sure. What will you do about me? You’ve mentioned you know my secret now.” He shot back, ignoring the sexual overtone. Nathan snorted, leaning over and kissing his head.

          “Well starting, after I’m reinstated you won’t be just the town sheriff. You’ll have your own lab to tinker around in the least. You’re too damned smart to have just sitting around playing sheriff.” He replied.  Jack groaned. That was a Nathan move to be damned sure. If this was real his life was going to be damned complicated when he got him back into the real world. Nathan sighed, holding him closer.

          “Don’t be worried about what you’re hiding from Jack. We won’t let anything happen to you and if the NID even think of trying to take you they’ll have more than a fight on their hands. You’re loved here and everyone in town will fight for you. I don’t think those idiots would be able to handle a town full of government funded scientists after them.” He muttered, his voice dark. Jack closed his eyes.

          “So you do know about everything.” He murmered. Nathan kissed his head.

           “I do. It’s time for you to wake up now Jack. Remember to check the codes and I’ll see you tonight.” He replied. Jack heard the beep of S.A.R.A.H’s alarm. He cuddled into Nathan suddenly, not wanting to wake up. Nathan chuckled and held him until the world around them faded into nothing.

* * *

End Dream

* * *

 

               Jack groaned as he woke up, the phantom feeling of Nathan’s arms gripping him still lingering. He made sure to write the codes down before he got dressed. He was tying his tie when Zoe popped her head in. She looked him over before grinning to herself. Obviously she liked whatever she had seen during her inspection.

              “You look rested. I half expected you to be half dead from lack of sleep. I trust you had good dreams?” She chirped. He sighed and smiled back, stuffing the slip of paper he’d written on into his pocket.

              “Weird dreams, but they were good enough. So what’s on your scedual today besides school?” He asked. She rolled her eyes as he walked towards her and out of his room.

              “I have a shift at the Café after work. Sarah won’t let you into your lab until you’re shift is over, just remember that alright?” She replied. He rolled his eyes, if he wanted to he could rewrite Sarah to get in, but he had a feeling that if Nathan’s codes worked he’d have a bigger problem to handle. His daughter playfully smacked him as he passed and he glared at her. Breakfast was a quick affair and then they went their separate ways.

             “Hey Carter. What’s up?” He heard Jo chirp as he entered his office. He grinned at her.

           “Nothing much. The town obviously hadn’t decided to blow itself up today so I think I might work on my paper work.” He replied. Jo rolled her eyes, her attention going back to the giant gun in her lap. If he had self preservation he’d be scared of her, given how often she flashed those things around. Only she liked him, and he knew it. When Nathan got back and spilled the beans about his past she was going to breath fire. Jack started working on his paper work, but couldn’t help but notice Jo look over at him every couple of minutes. She wanted to say something, but she seemed to stop herself before she did. When he finished his paper work he grabbed a radio. Jo was working on her computer and she looked up as he went towards the door.

           “Carter?” She asked suddenly. He paused and looked at her.

           “Yeah Jo?” He asked. She sighed, rolling away from the computer.

            “If you have a problem, any problem at all and you know you can come to me right?” she asked. He frowned a little, not understanding where this was coming from and she sighed. “I just want you to know if you need someone I’m here. A lot of people are here.” She muttered. She looked back to the computer, the look on her face not inviting him to try and make any more conversations. He sighed and left. Her comment reminded him too closely of Nathan’s in his dream. And he had mentioned he’d been in other people’s dreams though they hadn’t believed he was real. He didn’t want to imagine what Nathan could have been telling Jo while he didn’t think she believed he was real. From her comment she knew something was up. He sighed and headed towards Nathan’s home. He had to confirm the codes worked before he made any other theories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't own ant of the characters i use: Sorry. But hey if you don't recognize one maybe i do!

       When he typed in the key code for Nathan’s front door part of him hoped it didn’t work, that he had really ony just been dreaming. Only it did and he went inside before leaning against the wall. It was real. Nathan was alive. He panicked for a moment, and he let himself have that at least, before he headed further into the house. Nathan hadn’t told him where the lab was so he had to look for it. But it turned out that like all good mad scientists the basement was the right place to be. He hesitated a moment before he typed in the code, and as the door opened with a hiss he sighed. It was another couple  of moments before he felt comfortable enough to go downstairs and as he did lights turned on.

       Nathan hadn’t been gone too long, but as he looked through his lab, where Jack suspected he spent a lot of his downtime, he could see the dust staining the surfaces around him. Dulling their original colors with white. He ran his finger through the dust closest to him. Nathan would hate this when he got back. He didn’t like messes. For a moment he actually considered cleaning the place until he got home, so the other man wouldn’t be upset when he got him back. Shaking his head he moved around the room and examined everything.

       When his eyes landed on Nathan’s message board he froze. Because while there was a picture of Allison and Kevin on his desk, just under the paper’s on the board he could see something else. As he moved it he could see himself and Zoe. It made no sense for Nathan to have their pictures though, as far as the other man knew he hated him. He looked around the lab a little more and sighed. The reminders of him didn’t end with the pictures.

       He was everywhere in the lab in little reminders that most people wouldn’t think twice about their presence in Nathan Stark’s sanctuary and that confused him to no ends considering their previous relationship. He knew Dream!Nathan had declared pursuing Allison a mistake, but he didn’t know what to do. If he got Nathan back she would want him. He supposed the selfless thing to do would be to bring Nathan back and see what happened. And he would, bring him back that was. He couldn’t leave him out there, no more than he could abandon Zoe.

      “Damn it Nathan.” He muttered, covering the picture back up. It was hard enough when he only knew of his feelings. Now that Nathan was real. He didn’t know what to think. Except Nathan had expressed feelings for him in his dream, and now the picture he found in his lab, one that pointed toward Nathan having had feelings for him before he had been rendered into millions or particles. He knew that when he got the other man back there was going to be a world of pain for the people involved because of what would happen in the end, because choices would have to be made and someone let down.

      The pain would be mostly emotional to the one who lost out in the end of it all though. He sighed as he headed back up stairs. He needed to get back to his lab, and go to sleep before he could do anything else. He had a feeling that working on getting Nathan back would be a hell of a lot more interesting now. Considering the man could comment on his efforts as he worked via dreams. It was a little disconcerting to think about the other man knowing his every move and being able to comment on it whenever he fell asleep. He made sure both doors locked behind him before heading back to the station. Until he got Nathan back his life was going to be beyond weird, and busy as hell.

* * *

 

      When he got back to the Bunker Jo was waiting in his yard. He looked at her funny as he got out of his car and she shifted, before scowling at him as he got closer. She looked nervous and unhappy. The unhappy part looked like it was directed at him though and that made him nervous. Jo Lupo pissed at him meant his life was going to be a living hell. He stopped a few steps from her and she growled.

      "I’m your friend right?” She asked sharply. Jack nodded slowly and she stalked foreward. “Then why in the hell did I have to hear from a dead guy no less, that you’re in hiding from a governmental sector that wants to dissect you? Damn-it Carter, if they had come after you here we would have never known. And don’t get me started on the fact that Nathan Stark told me. After he gave me the codes to get into your classified files as proof that I wasn’t just having paranoid dreams about needing to protect you.” She shrieked. Zoe stepped out of the bunker, her hair wet. She had a shocked look on her face at the sight and sound that greeted her.

      “Whoa. So you’ve had contact with Stark? Way cool. I know the mad scientist was working on a way to get him back, but he can talk to people?” She asked innocently. Jo rounded on her.

      “Why didn’t you tell me?” She accused, looking like Zoe had betrayed her by not telling her that her dad could be in danger. Zoe shrugged, not affected by the glar she was recieving. She'd recieved worse from scarrier people over the years.

      “I’ve known all my life my Dad’s freaking awesome. I also know when to keep my mouth shut about certain things. Loose lips sink ships after all, and though Grandpa Jack and dad are at odds a hell of a lot he cares for him too. Are you going to cause problems?” She asked, stiffening slightly. Jo growled, throwing her hands up.

     “No. Carter, you owe me a hell of a lot Vinespresso for this though. All I’m going to do is beef up security and let Allison in on the fact Dr. Carter here needs a lab.” She replied tightly. Zoe closed her eyes then sighed.

      “No on the lab. It’s hard enough making sure he keeps his mad scientist to an acceptable level considering his Day job. He’d just go there when I get Sarah to lock him out.” She replied, before looking at her father. “With that said I’m off to work. You have to eat a balanced meal before Sarah let’s you into your lab, and if you’re not out of it by 2 am I’m bringing a tazer in.” She chirped before leaving. Jack looked at his friend.

      “If it helps I haven’t told anyone since I had to go into hiding.” He murmered. She looked at him crossly.

      “This is Eureka Carter. Everyone loves you. You shouldn’t have to hide yourself and I shouldn’t be haunted in my dreams by a dead man who is paranoid that you’ll be gone before he get’s back. I am going to wager on the two of you when he does get back though- it looks like I might have a chance at winning the pot on the two of you after all. I thought I’d lost when he asked Allison to marry him.” She replied, relaxing and ending it with a joke.

      “Can I see what you’ve got on bringing him back?” She asked hesitantly. Jack smiled.

       “After I eat. My daughter seems to think I’d work myself to death if she gave me the chance.” He replied, heading to the house. Jo laughed and he turned to look at her.

      “Oh I’m not denying that. I’ve seen you as a cop Carter. I can only imagine what happens when you let lose the reigns on your brain.” She teased, following him inside.

* * *

 

                Jack let Jo read through his notes as he got back to work, explaining whatever she had a hard time understanding as he did. He was so god damned close, but he was still missing something. She laughed suddenly, drawing his attention to her fully and he found she was grinning at him.

               “I never thought of you as a scientist, but looking at you now I can’t imagine anything else.” She murmered. “That being said you’re overcomplicating things, like you complain about the other scientists doing. You have what you need to slow his particles down and to make them come back together already. What you’re trying to do it re-build a machine to do it, but you already have what you need at GD.” She murmered. Before he could respond there was a chuckle from the door and both turned to see Zoe with a tazer as she had promised.

              “I’m glad to hear that. It’s 2am though and all mad scientists and their sidekicks need to head for bed.” She hummed, tapping the tazer to her arm. Jack didn’t want to know where she had gotten it from. It was probley homemade knowing his daughter though. Jo looked panicked.

             “Shit, I promised Taggart that I would meet him for dinner.” She moaned. Zoe smirked.

             “Got you covered. I told him that you and Dad were working on something. The guest room is ready for you to crash, and I picked the lock on your door to get you a new uniform for the morning. Now up, now. I’m not kidding about tazing people still in this room in another two minutes.” She replied, sounding satisfied with herself. Jack chuckled, putting down his pen and standing up while Jo looked at her in shock.

         “Goodnight Zoe.” He murmered moving past her. Jo followed and Zoe closed the door, before looking up at the ceiling and smirking. Jack groaned as he watched her and Jo just shook her head.

         “Scientist lockdown Zoe.” She ordered and the door locked. Jack chuckled all the way to his room. Falling into bed, he fell asleep

* * *

Dream

* * *

 

        As Jack fell asleep he found himself in the very same position he had been before he’d woken up. Nathan’s arms were tight around him, and then the other man pressed a kiss into his hair. Jack turned his head and just inhaled for a moment, telling himself he could smell Stark’s scent and wasn’t just imagining it. The other man chuckled after a moment and he looked up, locking eyes with him.

        “I trust you confirmed that I’m real?” Nathan murmured. Jack sighed and nodded, before he remembered Jo. He was going to have a few word’s with the scientist about spilling his secret.

        “Just how much did you tell Jo? Beyond my history and education that is?” He asked sharply. Nathan didn’t look ashamed at being called out on his actions though.

        “I let her into one of the lesser classified files GD has on you Jack. She needed to know because I will not have you hurt or killed. I know Lupo will take the measures necessary to let you be yourself and not have to worry about becoming a lab experiment.” He replied. Jack growled, and Nathan tugged him back down against him.

         “Just how much do you know about my past Nathan?” He asked after a moment. Jack, Daniel and the rest of them were involved with things that required a higher clearance than Nathan had. Nathan chuckled, stroking his hair for a moment before sighing, and pressing another kiss to his head.

         “More than I should. When Zoe mentioned names yesterday I took the liberty of popping over to see these people myself.” He admitted. “But I won’t divulge any of what I found out when I get back.” He added as Jack stiffened. Jack laughed slightly, closing his eyes.

         “I shouldn’t be surprised, considering this is you we’re talking about Nathan, and I know you hate not knowing everything.” He joked, pausing for a second. “I saw the picture you keep of Zoe and I in your lab.” He admitted. Nathan chuckled again, one hand running over his bare back.

        “My guilty pleasure. Every time I looked at it when I had a problem I just couldn’t solve I’d imagine what you’d say on how I was acting, or imagine your simpleton way of explaining what it was supposed to do. Surprisingly enough it would click in my head after a while. I care a lot about you Jack, and I adore Zoe. I had Allison and Kevin in there, and I wanted you there too, even if i found you to be an annoying asshole after my ex-wife.” He replied. Jack smiled slightly.

       “Okay for one talking to a picture of me sounds just a little deranged. And two I have fun when I make up things to explain Eureka’s inventions. Sometimes I have practice with Zoe so I can be sure I’ll make as many people confused as possible. Zoe loves it.” He replied. Nathan laughed loudly, his whole body vibrating with it.

       “You did a good job with that part. And who’s to say I’m not a little off.” He teased. Jack grinned up at him, freezing as his eyes were drawn to sculpted lips that curled into a smirk. Jack shook himself slightly.

       “We think I might have all of what I need to put together something to bring you back. I just need time to assemble it and test it before we try, and without telling Allison it’s going to have to happen in secret. And even if we tell her there’s no guarantee she’ll even believe me.” He said suddenly. Nathan’s smirk fell, and his eyes darkened. Jack wondered why he had suck a  reaction for a moment, before Nathan bent his head and brushed a kiss across his lips. He resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, knowing that Nathan was just trying to distract him.

       “You do what you need to right now Carter, but I won’t let you hide for long when I return, just so you know. And as for Alli, I think it’s best to keep your project from her. At least for now.” He finally murmured. Jack sighed. Something was going on there, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He was naked with Nathan in his dreamscape, but if Nathan was still having thoughts about reuniting with Allison he really shouldn’t be naked. Nathan’s arm’s tightened around himas he made to move, and he growled a little.

      “Don’t you dare think about it Jack. I don’t know how Allie’s going to take the news of your project, or the fact I’m still around. I know we were having our doubt, but I was going to marry her and as far as she knew that was true, even if she planned on calling the wedding of herself when I got there.” He murmered. Jack sighed, this was complicated all around. He couldn’t let himself get attached to Nathan, not until the other man cleared the air with Allison over their almost marriage when he got back to the real world and he knew it.

       “Have you tried her dreams?” He asked suddenly. Nathan shifted, sighing.

       “I have. I haven’t tried convincing her I’m alive though. Right after it happened she was grieving, and now she’s just angry. Angry that I had to do it myself, that I didn’t think about her and our damned wedding day. She told me herself- in a dream- that if I had just shown up she wouldn’t have to feel guilty about having been planning to cancel the wedding.” He replied tiredly. Jack was silent for a moment, thinking about his words before he spoke.

       “She does love you, but she’s angry with you ‘dying’ on her. I don’t know how much of her rant I would take at face value.” He finally replied. Nathan snorted, his arms still holding Jack in place in case he decided go.

       “I fully expect to get hit with a full blast of her anger when I get back, but neither of us are going to try again Jack. Once should have been enough- but we proved ourselves to be idiots and tried again. Mostly my fault I have to admit, since I confused my snarking with you with competition instead of what is was- flirting and asked her to marry me again.” He muttered. Jack sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment.

       “This isn’t going to be easy is it?” He asked. Nathan chuckled, sounding bitter.

       “No, It’s not, but I don’t plan on giving up and neither should you. Don’t rush getting me back, make sure everything is in perfect order. As long as I can interact with you at night, and interact with other people I’m fine the way I am.” He replied huskily. Jack didn’t reply, making himself relax. He’d have to wake up soon, and if he knew Eureka then getting the machine ready to bring Nathan back wouldn’t be smooth sailing.

* * *

 End Dream 

* * *

 

        Jack woke up, and instead of feeling rested like the night before he just felt a feeling of dread. Eureka had been too quiet, and in his experience that meant something was going to blow. And he didn’t need that to happen right now, not when he was going to be spending every spare moment he had sneaking into GD to tinker with what they had in the Time Maintenance room to make it work the way he needed it to. He’d almost finished dressing when his phone rang. Looking at the ID he sighed, it was Allison.

      “Carter.” He answered. She actually growled into her phone.

      “Where the hell are you Carter? And where is Lupo? I’ve been trying to get ahold of the two of you for the past hour.” She snarled. Jack frowned, he’d only received the one call.

      “SARAH?” He asked his house. She responded after a moment, sounding not the least bit sheepish.

      “I took the liberty of sending all calls to voicemail while you rested Sheriff Carter.” She said pointedly. Allison sighed, obviously having heard what the smarthouse said.

     “Whatever Carter, I don’t have the time to explain to your house why I needed you at GD an hour ago.” She muttered. “Just get down here, and if you can find Lupo get her here too.” She added. Jack frowned.

      “What’s going on?” He asked, concerned. She laughed, sounding exhausted.

     “What’s not going on. I’ll explain when you get here.” She replied, hanging up. Jack looked at the ceiling.

      “Bad SARAH. Wake up Jo, we’re needed at GD now.” He muttered, before jogging down stairs. He hated when he was right. It didn’t look like today was going to be a good day at all.


End file.
